


The beginning

by Alenacantfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, F/F, First Meetings, Hale Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second the bell rang she was out of school and taking off towards the woods. Something was calling for her and she was following that voice.</p><p>There was a girl. She was shaking and she was naked. And the moment Lydia saw her she knew that she was hurt. And the banshee wanted nothing more than to just protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning

She didn't know how it started. There was the nice old lady down the street and one night Lydia had woken up sweating and heart racing. She had known that the lady was dead even before her Mom told her the next day.  
The night that terrible accident at the bridge happened she had known that the driver's kid had died without reading the newspaper.

But this time...  
This time was different. She was fidging to get out of school, eager to move, to just do something.  
The second the bell rang she was out of school and taking off towards the woods. Something was calling for her and she was following that voice.

There was a girl. She was shaking and she was naked. And the moment Lydia saw her she knew that she was hurt. And the banshee wanted nothing more than to just protect her. She stepped out off the trees and the girl tensed, but didn't turn around. "Who are you?" She sounded tired. "Lydia."  
"What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same." The girl spun around, her brown hair softly jumping on her shoulders. There were scratches all over her body. "You're hurt", Lydia whispered and took a slow step forward. "Aren't you cold?" She took of her jacket and slowly reached out for the girl. "I'm not a threat." The girl nodded and took the jacket, wrapping herself in it, she said:"Laura. My name is Laura." She straightened up and was suddenly a bit taller than Lydia. "Laura Hale." _Hale_  
"I would say nice to meet you, but I have a feeling that this is not the perfect first meeting", Lydia said and smiled slightly at the strange girl. "You're hurt. Maybe we should get you some clothes and clean up your wounds?"  
"No need, banshee." Lydia narrowed her eyes and took a step back, as Laura flashed her eyes blood red. "Werewolf."  
"And I'm healing, too." Lydia raked her eyes down the alpha's body, just for a moment they lingered longer than they should, but sure enough, Laura was healing. When she looked back up the werewolf wore a smug expression on her face.  
"You're Derek's sister." It wasn't a question.  
"And I'm pretty sure there is a reason why you found me, Lydia. So tell me, what did my little baby brother do?"  
"Why don't you ask him?" Scott and Stiles stepped out of the woods, Derek walking just inches behind.  
"Laura."  
"Derek."  
The Hale siblings starred at each other just a moment longer, before Laura crossed the distance and hugged her brother like she never wanted to let go again.  
"It worked!", Stiles exclaimed and fistbumbed the air.  
"It worked", Derek muttered amazed.  
"I said I would come back", Laura laughed and her gaze locked with Lydia's for a second. "I always come back."

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that...  
> My first F/F fic. Tell me what you think?  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Comments and Kudos are welcome, as always
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
